Quelqu'un pour qui tome 1,5 : Bonus
by Ardha
Summary: Maintenant que la résistance est tombée, Harry peut se permettre de se préoccuper de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important : ses amants. Parce que lorsqu'on a déjà tué pour quelqu'un, il devient urgent d'avouer ses sentiments... Et ce n'est pas vraiment facile quand on est un sociopathe et un psychopathe. /!\ WARNING /!\ OS BONUS lire le T1 avant, Threesome /!\


**Note :** Cette histoire se situe **5 mois** après le tome 1 ! C'est censé être un petit OS mignon… dans la limite du raisonnable quand on connait Harry ! xD

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 1.5 : Bonus

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Elle contient du slash (relations entre hommes) et plus précisément un Threesome (trio). C'est un Dark!Harry. Les personnages sont donc OOC et plutôt timbrés. Mention de cannibalisme.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ATTENTION ! IL EST IMPORTANT D'AVOIR LU LE TOME 1 (Quelqu'un pour qui tuer) POUR COMPRENDRE CETTE HISTOIRE !**

.

* * *

.

 **Quelqu'un pour qui… Bonus !**

.

 _Angleterre, Manoir Potter, Avril 2003, 11h30_

S'il n'avait pas été caché par de gros nuages noirs, le soleil aurait été présentement en train de frapper les fenêtres de ses rayons de miel. Malheureusement pour les britanniques, l'hiver avait été rude et les beaux jours peinaient à reprendre l'ascendance sur le temps gris qui semblait permanent ces derniers jours – _mois_.

Dans la cuisine du Manoir, de douces notes de musique classique s'envolaient au rythme du violon de Vivaldi. Derrière la porte semi-ouverte, Harry fit une pause, se délectant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Hannibal semblait virevolter entre les plans de travail. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son front dans de joyeuses mèches libres et Harry eut l'envie soudaine d'y passer ses doigts pour les lisser en arrière.

Le mage noir s'humidifia les lèvres en l'observant, de bas en haut. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon gris perle parfaitement saillant. Un tablier qui avait été blanc dans une autre vie était aujourd'hui maculé de tâches pourpres – et Harry souleva un sourcil surpris en le remarquant parce qu'Hannibal faisait attention à être toujours propre. Mais c'était diablement sexy de le voir couvert de sang ainsi.

Surtout quand il leva soudainement une machette de boucher et qu'il l'abattit avec force et précision. Par Sa Sainte Mère, il sentit son sexe se durcir dans son pantalon de cuir lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un os qui cède retentit par delà la musique. Peut-être… Harry baissa la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se posent sur le renflement de son entrejambe. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le convaincre de le prendre ici même. Peut-être que s'il entrait dans cette pièce totalement nu, Hannibal mettrait de côté ses tâches culinaires pour ravager son corps de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Cependant, ce n'était pas prévu dans le programme – même si une pause plaisir ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Sans plus attendre, Harry poussa la porte de la cuisine et Hannibal releva brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de lui sourire. Tout en le lui rendant, il passa derrière lui, caressa son bras et vint se hisser sur le plan de travail, à ses côtés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la viande que préparait son amant, se demandant s'il connaissait l'identité de celui ou celle qui leur servirait de déjeuner – ou si c'était simplement de la viande. Était-ce un sorcier, un prisonnier ? Harry avait offert à Hannibal et à Will de la possibilité parcourir le monde sorcier – et si pour le moment, ils étaient sous escorte, bientôt, il l'espérait, ils pourraient visiter seuls le monde magique.

Après tout, ils étaient ses invités, pas ses prisonniers. Ils pouvaient, à loisir, décider de se payer une virée jusqu'au Londres magique où Hannibal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se trouver de nouvelles proies – marchant sur les traces du tristement célèbre Jack L'Éventreur, celui-là même que les Aurors avaient réussi à arrêter des siècles auparavant. Aujourd'hui, Londres se voyait recueillir un nouvel éventreur – l'Éventreur de Chesapeake – et ils étaient tous loin de se douter de sa présence dans leurs rues. Puisqu'ils n'allaient pas côté moldu, Scotland Yard n'était pas impliqué et les Aurors avaient été décimé par ses soins – de toute façon, Hannibal et Will savaient ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'il était question de détourner les soupçons.

Harry eut un sourire fier en regardant son amant ficeler la viande avec des gestes précis. Hannibal n'avait pas réussi à duper le FBI pendant tant d'années, en semant des morts sur son passage comme le Petit Poucet laissait traîner des pierres derrière lui pour retrouver son chemin, sans acquérir certaines compétences. Hannibal était intelligent, comme lui et c'était ça, cette facette qu'il avait entraperçue chez les Dursley, qui l'avait attiré. Ils étaient pareils, tous les deux, et si Will n'était pas de leur niveau, il restait tout de même diablement intéressant – petit empathe qui avait laissé la noirceur des ténèbres envahir son cœur. Ensemble, ils formaient le duo parfait, le couple parfait. N'allant pas jusqu'à les admirer – un Dieu n'admirait personne d'autre que lui et son œuvre – Harry les respectait pour ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'intéressant à faire ? demanda Hannibal en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Je te regarde cuisiner, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Un des sourcils d'Hannibal se haussa et disparut presque derrière les mèches qui tombaient sur son front. Harry se demanda si c'était un tic qu'il avait pris de Draco mais il se rappela qu'Hannibal le faisait bien avant d'arriver au manoir. Ça semblait être une autre époque. Ça ne faisait que six mois – environ – qu'ils étaient arrivés ici avec Abigail et les chiens, pourtant Harry avait l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours été là. Comme s'ils avaient toujours eu leur place à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient imposés avec la subtilité d'un Serpentard – dans le manoir et dans le cœur du mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps.

C'était fleur bleue à dire et Harry détestait y penser mais la présence d'Hannibal et Will à ses côtés lui était aujourd'hui indispensable. Ron avait eu raison… Il avait eu le béguin – et par son magnifique corps, c'était un mot haïssable tant il semblait… puéril – et ce _sentiment_ s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau, beaucoup plus explosif, beaucoup plus passionné.

\- Tu n'as pas de prisonnier à torturer ?

\- Naaaaan, grimaça-t-il.

Tous ceux qui auraient pu l'intéresser avaient beaucoup trop servi ces derniers temps et s'ils ne se calmaient pas tous, bientôt, leurs _chers_ prisonniers rendraient leur dernier souffle beaucoup trop tôt. Il voulait que Lucius supplie pour qu'il le tue, malheureusement pour lui, l'aristocrate déchu semblait avoir une mentalité de fer – ce qui l'empêchait de se soumettre à lui et il continuait, misérablement, à se rebeller contre son autorité et celle de son fils même si cela lui valait quelques heures supplémentaires de torture. Bella n'était plus qu'une loque – mais ni lui, ni Ron, ne voulaient qu'elle ne meure aussi simplement. Les autres… Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas – ou du moins, pas suffisamment pour le pousser dans l'humidité des cachots à cette heure de la matinée.

\- Aucun raid ?

\- Nope !

\- Aucune réunion ?

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. Une expression perplexe se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je reste là ?

Hannibal arrêta à un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire et il tourna toute son attention vers lui. A son tour, ses sourcils se froncèrent et Harry attendit sa réponse, le peu de patience qu'il possédait s'amoindrissant au fur et à mesure des longues secondes qui s'écoulaient dans un silence pesant.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux rester ici. J'apprécie ta compagnie.

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant sa réponse. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si l'ancien psychiatre lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce. Sa magie qui avait commencé à gratter contre la surface, énervée, se calma immédiatement et Harry, toujours assis sur le plan de travail, se détendit sensiblement.

Il se pencha un peu sur le côté, effleura l'avant-bras d'Hannibal dans une caresse aérienne aussi douce qu'une délicieuse brise d'été. Il sourit quand il sentit l'excitation de son amant et il ramena sa main jusqu'à sa propre poitrine, son pouce venant titiller son téton sensible.

\- Harry, souffla le Moldu en l'observant.

Sa voix était rauque, un peu plus grave qu'habituellement. Harry pouvait voir que ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées. Il eut un petit rire en se penchant en arrière, les jambes écartées dans une position sans équivoque. C'était plaisant de voir à quel point il arrivait à l'exciter, il se sentait puissant – plus encore qu'il ne l'était en réalité, si c'était possible.

\- Couche avec moi, ordonna-t-il.

Une de ses mains vint caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite, l'autre jouant toujours avec son téton. Il ferma les yeux, gémit. Il voulait l'exciter, lui donner envie de faire tomber toutes ses inhibitions – s'il en avait un jour eu. Il voulait lui faire perdre ses moyens – totalement au point où il finirait par le prendre, ici, dans la cuisine, à la vue de tous ceux qui passeraient dans le couloir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'énorme sang-froid d'Hannibal Lecter.

\- Will n'est pas là.

La déclaration, concise, fut lancée avec une voix presque froide. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Hannibal devait se retenir parce que son amant n'était pas avec eux ou si c'était parce qu'il était blasé de son comportement. Harry haussa les épaules. Ce devait être à cause de l'absence de Will, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait être énervé de son comportement excitant.

En se redressant, Harry soupira de dépit. Pourquoi avaient-ils instaurés cette stupide règle ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils coucher ensemble que lorsqu'ils étaient _tous_ présents ? Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise fois – à cause de la frustration – parce qu'il aimait savoir qu'Hannibal et Will ne s'amusaient pas sans lui – il aimait l'idée d'être un privilégié, d'avoir réussi à s'immiscer entre eux.

Depuis quelques mois, depuis la prise de Poudlard et la chute de Minerva et de la résistance, Harry partageait leur lit presque toutes ses nuits – d'ailleurs, depuis peu, ils étaient venus s'installer dans sa chambre, bien plus grande, bien plus spacieuse. Et Harry… Harry adorait savoir qu'ils l'attendaient entre ses draps, savoir que pendant des heures, il serait pressé contre deux corps chauds. Lui avait toujours détesté dormir avec ses amants éphémères, c'était un grand changement qui ne s'était pas fait en un jour.

Au début, il se vautrait dans la luxure avec eux pendant une heure ou deux avant de partir dans sa propre chambre ou dans son bureau. Ce n'avait été que du sexe, vraiment bon – parfois, même mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu avec Ron. Maintenant… Maintenant c'était beaucoup plus que ça… Pour lui du moins…

Redressé sur le plan de travail, jambes croisées au niveau de ses chevilles, Harry s'appuya sur ses bras tendus derrière lui, détendu – comme si son sexe n'était pas à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Hannibal reprit sa préparation – d'ailleurs pourquoi préparait-il _autant_ de nourriture ? Ce n'était pas mardi… Aucun repas de _famille_ n'était prévu. Enfin, pas qu'il le sache. Il devrait aller demander à Ron, lui saurait peut-être.

\- Que penses-tu de la lapidation ?

Hannibal se figea dans ses préparations et pour la seconde fois, il se tourna vers lui, sourcils relevés de surprise. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il essayait de le cacher mais il était tellement surpris que ce sujet de conversation soit lancé avec si peu de subtilité. Harry pouvait le voir à travers son corps légèrement tendu comme s'il avait peur que le sujet ait un quelconque rapport avec le fait qu'il n'ait pas accepté de coucher avec lui. Ricanant intérieurement, Harry leva à son tour ses sourcils, de surprise, demandant une réponse.

\- C'est… un peu barbare comme exécution.

Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, Harry repoussa cet argument d'un geste négligent de la main – comme s'il chassait une mouche invisible.

\- Dans la Grèce antique, Eschyle, un dramaturge, disait que la lapidation, comme la décapitation, l'énucléation et l'empalement, était une marque d'une justice d'abattoir et qu'elle n'était utilisée que par des gens non civilisés. Dans le Deutéronome (1), on retrouve une histoire où il est dit que la femme, si elle n'est pas vierge avant le mariage devra être lapidé par les gens du village pour avoir apporté l'adultère dans la maison de son père. Cependant, on retrouve dans l'Évangile de Saint Jean un passage relatant l'histoire de Jésus empêchant la lapidation d'une femme adultère. Certains disent que ce texte a été rajouté par les chrétiens parce qu'il ne figure pas dans toutes les versions. Aujourd'hui, la lapidation est un supplice interdit dans la majorité des pays mais elle existe encore dans certains pays, comme au Nigéria, au Soudan, au Yémen, au Pakistan, en Arabie saoudite ou en Afghanistan.

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, ingérant toutes les informations données par son amant. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que Hannibal trouvait cette exécution trop inhumaine ? Est-ce qu'il approuvait ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Harry voulait savoir – parce que même si lui se foutait de savoir si c'était _bien_ ou _mal_ , il se fiait au jugement du psychiatre. Cependant… Cependant, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que la Bible disait – il n'avait aucun Dieu qui pouvait se vanter de le mettre à genoux devant lui. Aucun Dieu ne s'inclinait devant un autre.

Et puis, il n'avait pas eu d'éducation religieuse. Pétunia avait été de religion Protestante comme Vernon mais ils n'allaient pas à l'église régulièrement et Dursley s'en était toujours foutu comme de sa première chemise. Alors, il n'en avait rien à faire que Jésus – qui qu'il soit – ait sauvé une femme adultère ou qu'un dramaturge grec juge cette pratique non-civilisée. Ce qui l'intéressait c'était la vision d'Hannibal – celle du tueur en série d'abord, celle du psychiatre ensuite, si elle n'était pas trop ennuyeuse. Celle du tueur en série serait certainement plus en adéquation avec son propre point de vue.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il y eut un petit silence, d'à peine une seconde. Harry ne détourna pas un instant le regard, ses yeux émeraudes restant ancrés dans ceux, plus sombres, qui l'observaient attentivement.

\- Je pense… que ça dépend du pourquoi tu l'utilises, dit-il prudemment.

Ah ! Ça c'était intéressant ! Le dos bien droit, Harry croisa ses jambes et vint poser ses mains sur son genou comme s'il allait se lancer dans une longue et fastidieuse explication. Sa magie grandit à l'intérieur de lui, suffisamment pour qu'il la relâche légèrement. Une brise anormale s'éleva autour de lui, faisant bouger ses cheveux. Sans avoir besoin de se regarder dans un miroir, il sut que ses yeux étaient devenus flashy.

\- Nous avons trouvé trois nouveaux espions…

\- … Tu aurais aimé les tuer en exemple. Les faire lapider par les autres pour qu'aucun n'ait le courage nécessaire pour te trahir de nouveau.

Bien qu'il serra les dents et les poings de s'être fait coupé la parole, Harry acquiesça sèchement. C'était exactement ça. C'était flatteur, d'un côté, qu'Hannibal ait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le couper de la sorte. C'était tellement… impoli.

\- Alors ? râla-t-il, impatient.

\- Je pense que tu devrais faire comme tu le sens.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que ses mains et ce fût avec un soupir qu'il décroisa les jambes, suffisamment fort pour que ses mollets frappent durement les placards sous lui.

\- D'accoooooord ! Merci pour ton aide ! dit-il, sarcastique.

Hannibal eut un reniflement ironique avant de mettre la viande au four. Puis, décontracté, il alla se laver les mains à l'évier, les essuya dans un torchon puis, doucement, se rapprocha de lui. Délicatement – si _délicatement_ qu'Harry crut que c'était de l'hésitation – Hannibal posa ses doigts au milieu de ses cuisses et il se pencha, un peu – suffisamment pour que leurs souffles se mêlent mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser. Harry attrapa ses poignets, ses pouces venant appuyer contre ses veines.

Il leva le visage, ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Il était beau, Hannibal. Pas de cette beauté classique qu'avait tous les acteurs d'Hollywood mais les femmes – et les hommes – devaient se retourner sur lui dans la rue. Il transpirait de ses pores tant de charisme qu'il était difficile de l'ignorer.

Inconsciemment, ses pouces vinrent caresser tendrement l'intérieur de ses poignets. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes et ses mollets s'enroulèrent autour des cuisses d'Hannibal, le rapprochant de son corps. Une des grandes mains du psychiatre remonta sur son ventre plat, jusqu'à sa joue. Harry retint difficilement un gémit, prenant bien garde à garder les yeux grands ouverts, ancrés dans ceux d'Hannibal. Il avait besoin de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il était proche de lui – quand il proche d'eux deux. Putain, c'était tellement bon !

Sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres sèches et le regard du moldu suivit le mouvement lent. Toujours attentif, Harry vit une lueur passer dans les yeux de son amant – une expression passer sur ses traits. C'était furtif, presque imperceptible, mais l'œil entraîné d'Harry l'aperçut et il tenta de la comprendre mais il ne le put. Et ça l'ennuya, un peu, parce qu'Hannibal réussissait si bien à les comprendre lui et Will, qu'il était frustré de ne pas réussir à faire pareil.

Hannibal se pencha un peu plus franchement. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques vulgaires millimètres. Harry pressa une nouvelle fois ses poignets avant de chuchoter :

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Et peut-être que ça n'avait pas été le timing _parfait_ pour lui poser cette question parce que au moment même où les mots quittèrent la sécurité de sa bouche, Hannibal se recula – _sans l'avoir embrassé_. Harry resserra son emprise autour des poignets du psychiatre, ses doigts s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans sa peau fragile près de ses veines.

\- C'est une question difficile.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air tel un fouet et Hannibal eut un petit sourire en coin. Sa main gauche toujours posée sur sa cuisse, l'autre sur sa joue, il prit une inspiration presque imperceptible et Harry attendit, patiemment semblait-il, même si intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'impatience. Il voulait savoir. Pas parce qu'il était en manque d'amour ou qu'il était faible, désespéré ! Juste… son égo avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tombé pour eux.

\- « Aimer » est un verbe tellement vague, tellement… large. J'aime lire. J'aime la peinture et l'histoire. J'aime Abigail. J'aime Will. J'aime tout un tas de chose mais pas de la même manière. Je n'aime pas ma fille comme j'aime Will. Tu comprends ?

Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- Je comprends…

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime ta présence. J'aime ta manière d'être toujours torse nu ou de toujours porter un pantalon en cuire. J'aime le sexe avec toi. J'aime quand tes yeux deviennent fluorescents. J'aime te voir, j'aime te savoir à côté de moi.

 _D'accord_ … C'était une réponse, pas celle qu'il aurait aimé entendre mais une réponse quand même. Floue, très vague, pleine de non-dit. Harry n'aimait pas ça, en réalité. Il détestait quand on ne répondait pas _clairement_ à ses questions. Parce que si quelqu'un de moyennement intelligent se serait dit qu'Hannibal l'aimait _vraiment_ après une telle déclaration… _Mais quelle déclaration_ ? hurla son esprit. Parce que, évidemment, il y avait l'autre facette, celle que seuls les gens plus intelligents pouvaient entrapercevoir. Tout ce qu'il avait rapporté, tout ce qu'il avait dit aimer pouvait aussi être associé à un _ami_.

Ron, par exemple, remplissait tous ces _critères_ de son point de vue. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, il aimait sa présence à ses côtés. Il aimait quand il était nu, il aimait le sexe avec lui. Il aimait son regard, ses mimiques. Il aimait le voir constamment, le savoir à côté de lui. Et il aimait sincèrement Ronald mais il n'était pas _amoureux de lui_.

Lui, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si Hannibal était amoureux de lui – c'était la question qu'il aurait dû lui poser. _Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi comme tu l'es de Will ?_

Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas assez réfléchi et il allait devoir se contenter de cette réponse à double tranchant – parce qu'il ne se risquerait pas à poser une nouvelle fois une question qui pourrait engendrer une réplique longue et ennuyeuse, vague encore une fois.

Libérant son amant de l'emprise de ses jambes, il lâcha ses poignets avant de sauter du plan de travail. Collé étroitement à Hannibal, il se glissa subtilement avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, aussi adroitement qu'une anguille.

\- Ok, merci ! lança-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Il ne fit aucunement attention au profond soupir qui s'échappa d'Hannibal alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui et il s'arrêta au milieu de couloir, réfléchissant. Où pouvait se trouver Will ? Il avait besoin de le voir, besoin de lui parler. Peut-être qu'avec lui, il obtiendrait une réponse claire et précise. Il ne demandait pas un roman juste un _Nous t'aimons._ Était-ce difficile ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui semblait pas difficile, à lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le corps modelé dans un fauteuil hyper confortable, Will se détendait avec un livre posé sur ses genoux. Bercé par le chuchotement de Teddy qui se contait une histoire à lui-même, Will réfléchissait à leur vie qui avait drastiquement changée depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le jeune mage noir – outre le fait qu'ils avaient connu leur premier plan à trois entre ses bras, il devait avouer que leur vie était sens dessus-dessous depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller assassiner Vernon Dursley.

Will avait su – depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hannibal, qu'il avait participé à ses meurtres – qu'un jour viendrait où ils devraient quitter son Amérique natale pour ne pas finir derrière des barreaux. Il n'avait tout simplement pas pensé que ce serait si tôt – mais ça avait été le moment idéal parce que Jack avait eu des doutes à propos d'eux, comme Alana, et sûrement les auraient-ils attrapés s'ils étaient restés un peu plus longtemps.

Les yeux fermés, Will soupira lourdement. Il avait cru que Jack était mort avant qu'ils ne quittent la Virginie au bras d'Harry mais il s'était trompé. Jack avait survécu, il ne savait trop comment – il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Alana. L'article sur internet ne parlait que d'un Agent du FBI, et il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité. Les détails avaient été vagues, peu nombreux, comme s'ils avaient peur que le tueur ne reviennent aux USA pour finir le travail.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Pour le moment, il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'y retourner – Jack était encore en convalescence, Hannibal et lui s'adaptaient à la vie en Angleterre _entourés de sorciers_. Et à moins de demander à Harry de les transplaner jusqu'à là-bas, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de prendre l'avion sans qu'une armada de flics ne les arrêtent. A l'heure actuelle, Interpol et tous les aéroports devaient avoir leurs descriptions – au mieux –, leurs photos – au pire.

De toute façon, pour le moment, Will appréciait le tournant qu'avait pris leur vie avec Harry. Le monde sorcier était fantastique, intéressant et il avait l'impression d'apprendre une nouveauté tous les jours. Qu'Harry soit le maître incontesté était aussi beaucoup plus facile pour être accepté, les sorciers ayant souvent peur de ce que leur maître pourrait leur faire si jamais ils s'en prenaient à lui ou Hannibal. Pas qu'ils soient faibles ou quoi que ce fût mais face à la magie, ils étaient relativement impuissants.

De plus, Will avait retrouvé les sensations grisantes qu'il avait eu à chasser dans un environnement inconnu, nouveau. C'était presque un renouveau de tuer avec Hannibal dans les rues du Londres magique. Tuer des sorciers avait quelque chose de… supérieur. Ça rehaussait le niveau de la chasse – c'était palpitant.

Il avait sa famille – Hannibal, Abigail, les chiens – avec lui, une nouvelle maison – qui ressemblait plus à un château qu'à une véritable maison – où il se sentait chez lui, de nouveaux amis – le Cercle d'Harry qui même s'ils n'étaient pas _vraiment des amis_ étaient ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et sa famille s'était agrandit avec Teddy et Gabrielle.

Doucement, il releva le visage vers le petit garçon qui jouait avec ses peluches, installé sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Il était merveilleux. C'était un enfant tellement calme, tellement… doux que Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer comme son propre fils. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui – quand Harry et Gabrielle le lui permettait. Il ne voulait pas empiéter sur son éducation mais sa présence était rafraîchissante.

Tout était parfait. Vraiment. Sauf…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec une violence rarement employée en présence de Teddy et Will se tourna vers le chambranle, sourcils relevés, surpris. Sur le lit, Teddy avait sursauté avec un petit cri de peur au bruit du battant claquant contre le mur.

\- Papa ! le salua-t-il.

Il glissa du matelas jusqu'au sol avant de zigzaguer jusqu'à son père qui, torse nu, se tenait toujours sur le seuil. Peu avant qu'il n'arrive près de lui, Harry se mit à genoux et ouvrit les bras pour que l'enfant se blottisse contre son torse. Sans se faire prier, le garçon se serra contre lui, le nez enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur réconfortant.

Will comprenait pourquoi Teddy appréciait tellement l'odeur d'Harry – alors même qu'il n'avait aucun sens de loup-garou. Lui-même adorait respirer à plein poumon son parfum après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, c'était un moment si paisible, si doux, si… hors du temps.

\- Mon loup, susurra-t-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Comment vas-tu ?

L'enfant se sépara de lui, un sourire mangeant la moitié de son visage. Caressant le côté de son visage de sa main, Harry lui rendit son sourire et le cœur de Will rata un battement. Il était si beau quand il souriait vraiment – pas ce sourire mi-séducteur, mi-amer qu'il vendait à n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lécher ses lèvres qui savaient être dédaigneuses, boudeuses, sarcastiques et… tendres. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais Will chérissait ces moments parce qu'il avait appris à aimer Harry.

Il s'était imposé dans son cœur avec la puissance d'un tsunami en ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de tomber amoureux de lui. Jamais auparavant il n'avait pensé ça possible : dans son esprit on ne pouvait aimer qu'une personne. Mais il avait compris – en grand partie grâce à Hannibal et à leur discussion sur le polyamour – que son cœur était suffisamment grand pour aimer deux personnes. Hannibal, Harry. Deux hommes qui, sur beaucoup de facettes se ressemblaient. Deux hommes qu'il avait maintenant dans la peau – peut-être pas à la même intensité mais cet amour nouveau qu'il ressentait ne faisait que grandir de minute en minute. Et c'était beau – un peu bizarre, mais beau quand même. Magnifique.

\- C'est mon anniversaire ! sourit le garçon en posant ses deux petites menottes sur le visage de son père.

Harry lui sourit en retour, sans perdre son sang-froid une seconde.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Mon petit loup, bon anniversaire, déclara-t-il avec chaleur.

N'importe qui y aurait cru, Harry était très convainquant quand il cherchait à se sortir de situations embarrassantes. Mais dans le petit regard qu'il lui envoya, Will put y lire une certaine surprise, une lueur un peu perdue qui passa vite, trop vite pour que Teddy ne puisse l'apercevoir.

Légèrement blasé, Will leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de dépit. Harry qui prônait un monde sans mensonges semblait avoir la faculté de mentir aussi facilement qu'il respirait. Il était beau l'exemple qu'il donnait à son peuple. _Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais_. Mais après tout, qui pourrait deviner que leur Maître s'adonnait aux mensonges ?

\- Merci papa, remercia le petit en embrassant une des joues de son père qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Tonton Ron a dit que tout le monde allait se rassemblait ce soir pour fêter mon anniversaire ! Et puis Hannibal a dit qu'il me ferait mon plat préféré ! Et Abigail m'a promis qu'elle me ferait un gâteau au chocolat !

Les traits d'Harry se crispèrent une demi-seconde et Will se demanda contre qui il était en colère : Ronald pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de cette décision d'organiser un dîner ou Hannibal pour ne pas lui avoir rappelé la date d'anniversaire de son _propre_ fils. Mais l'expression passa – contrairement à l'excitation de Teddy – et Harry sourit au garçon, en tapotant sa joue.

\- C'est très bien, mon loup. Va t'asseoir maintenant. Je dois parler avec Will.

L'enfant hocha précipitamment la tête et courut jusqu'à son lit où il attrapa de nouveau les peluches qui traînaient là et reprit son histoire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, Will n'était pas dupe un instant, le garçon avait beau s'occuper il écouterait attentivement tout ce qui se dirait entre eux et comme Gaby était partie avec Abigail faire le fameux gâteau d'anniversaire, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir pour parler tranquillement.

Harry se redressa et marcha félinement vers lui. Will se délecta de la vue qu'il lui offrit. Torse nu, ses jambes minces étaient moulées dans son éternel pantalon en cuir, ses pieds nus semblaient glisser tant sa foulée était fluide et délectable. Ses hanches fines étaient marquées par des traces de doigts qui commençaient à bleuir – souvenir jouissif de leur dernière partie de jambes en l'air. Will avait pris un plaisir à ancrer ses doigts dans cette peau qui marquait tellement facilement alors que le brun le chevauchait avec une ardeur presque indécente.

Lorsque le mage noir se posta devant lui, bras croisés sur son torse dénudé, Will se demanda le sujet de leur future discussion. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le questionner, pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas quand Harry le prit de court :

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Wouah ! Euh… Will sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Quoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si soudainement ? Will se savait amoureux de lui depuis quelques temps déjà mais il n'avait pas osé l'avouer au principal concerné parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de la réaction d'Harry.

\- Pour-pourquoi cette question ?

Il essayait de gagner du temps, de savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non pour ne pas finir raide mort sur le plancher. Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry se vexerait s'il lui avouait que oui, il était amoureux de lui. Au contraire, ça boosterait son égo – _est-ce qu'il en avait réellement besoin ?_ – mais ne sut-on jamais. Harry était imprévisible. Ses sautes d'humeurs, impressionnantes. Et destructrices, la plupart du temps.

Une moue se dessina sur ses lèvres et Will eut l'envie puéril de glisser ses doigts dans les passants de son pantalon et de le tirer sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser comme si demain n'existait pas.

\- J'ai demandé à Hannibal s'il m'aimait, commença-t-il comme un enfant capricieux qui n'avait pas le cadeau tant désiré, et il m'a répondu comme quoi, c'était une question compliquée parce que _aimer_ était un verbe beaucoup trop vague.

Le « et blablabla » sembla résonner dans la chambre comme si Harry l'avait hurlé et Will se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

\- Il a dit qu'il aimait un tas de choses, ennuyeuses si tu veux mon avis. Mais entre autres, il a dit qu'il aimait Abigail et qu'il t'aimait, toi.

\- Je comprends.

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! s'exclama-t-il comme si Will pouvait concevoir la frustration qu'il avait ressenti.

Will hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il savait comment pouvait être Hannibal, comment il pouvait dire tout un tas de choses difficiles à saisir tant il y avait de détour et de non-dit. Harry avait juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînements – ou peut-être qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Mais en cas de besoin, il serait là pour traduire. Avec un sourire, il lui demanda :

\- A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Il a dit tout un tas de truc sur ce qu'il aimait et qui me concernait.

\- Les mots exacts, Harry.

Un soupir de contrariété et d'ennui lui échappa et Will se redressa dans son fauteuil, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse effleurer les hanches de son amant du bout des doigts. Harry se rapprocha, comme attiré, mais il reprit, la voix calme, parfaitement contrôlée :

\- Il a dit, je cite : « J'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime ta présence. J'aime ta manière d'être toujours torse nu ou de toujours porter un pantalon en cuire. J'aime le sexe avec toi. J'aime quand tes yeux deviennent fluorescents. J'aime te voir, j'aime te savoir à côté de moi. » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Will ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'Harry avait retenu, mot pour mot, la déclaration d'Hannibal – peut-être que ça l'avait plus touché que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre ? Non, vraiment, il ne fit aucune remarque sur ça. Il préféra sourire, tendrement, à la pensée d'Hannibal qui essayait de lui faire passer subtilement un beau message avant de se heurter à un mur insensible. Hannibal était vraiment trop mignon quand il le voulait. Et même si Harry ne voyait pas l'effort que leur amant avait fait, lui pouvait s'en délecter.

\- On t'aime, Harry, voilà ce qu'il a essayé de te dire.

\- Oh !

Le visage du mage noir se figea un instant avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête, une fois – comme si tout était parfaitement normal – et il se pencha brièvement pour poser chastement sa bouche contre la sienne. Will voulut prendre en coupe sa joue, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser mais déjà, Harry avait tourné les talons. Comme ça. Juste…

\- Harry ! l'appela-t-il avec urgence.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement et lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Will sentit sa bouche s'assécher tant il semblait beau comme ça. Son expression était si innocente qu'on aurait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le soustraire à ce monde barbare. Et pourtant, l'agneau était en réalité loup et une fois que les bras étaient refermés autour de lui il laissait le démon de la luxure prendre possession de son corps. Cette façade si innocente n'était que cela… une façade, un moyen de faire baisser la garde de ses ennemis. Mais Seigneur, il était magnifique.

\- Et toi ?

Il haussa un sourcil et Will s'empressa de développer sa question. _Est-ce que tu nous aimes aussi ? Est-ce que tu nous aimes comme nous t'aimons ?_ Harry sourit, un peu, haussa les épaules et lança négligemment :

\- Bien sûr.

Puis il sortit de la chambre avec grâce. Sans se retourner. Comme s'il n'avait pas lâcher une bombe avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Will cligna trois fois des paupières, vite, et il ouvrit la bouche, deux fois, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Est-ce que…

\- Will ? l'appela une voix immature qui le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui, Teddy ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna son attention vers l'enfant qui l'observait, les yeux brillants d'excitation enfantine. A genoux sur le matelas, l'héritier d'Harry semblait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sautiller partout dans la chambre.

\- Si tu aimes mon papa, qu'Hannibal aime mon papa et que mon papa vous aime tous les deux, est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai trois papas maintenant ?

Oh Seigneur…

\- Je suppose que… oui…

\- Trop cool ! hurla-t-il presque de joie.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il commença à sauter sur le matelas, son petit corps rebondissant avec une joie qu'il avait rarement vu chez l'enfant. Et Will se surprit à sourire à son tour – ce devait être contagieux – en se laissant couler dans son fauteuil, toute lecture oubliée. Ouais, Teddy avait raison, c'était plutôt cool.

.

* * *

.

(1) Peut être lu comme le cinquième livre de l'Ancien Testament. Il contient le récit des derniers discours de Moïse aux Israélites et le récit de sa mort

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver rapidement sur ce petit OS Bonus, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je serais ravie de lire vos réactions et d'y répondre. Comme vous le savez déjà, mais je préfère le répéter, le tome 2 sera publié en Février 2018, vous pouvez retrouver le résumé et le titre sur mon profil, à vos risques et périls :)

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, passez un bon week-end et surtout bonne rentrée à tout le monde (s'il y a des lecteurs de Chip qui me suivent, elle vous le souhaite aussi, elle a juste oublié ce matin ! xDD) :)

Bye les gens !


End file.
